Of Stars and Art
by Cora and Eithne
Summary: [oneshot] On their way to station young Kabuto in Konohagakure, Sasori and his subordinate rest for the night. Ever curious, the young five year old is full of questions, and sprouts a conversation, causing Sasori to rethink his thoughts upon the child.


Hi there. 8D

Sorry about the lack of stuff and submissions lately - school started, and well, we got busy! But now my Cora (this is Eithne talking here) and I talk to eachother more, so that is a very good thing. Today's roleplay is serious; not silly. A bit of a cute overload, though very fun to write on my part.

**This is a reposting of a roleplay, in which it was written by two persons. Sasori, his actions, and thoughts were written by the amazing, awesome Cora, and the posts of young Kabuto were written by me. **

Basically they're traveling to Konoha to station Kabuto there for his spying duties, but run into conversation one night. Kabuto is five, and completely under Sasori's mind control.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sasori felt naked, exposed, and vulnerable without Hiruko. Of course, it's not like anything or anyone they came across would be able to do a thing to him, but he still preferred to be inside the calm darkness of his favorite puppet. Still, it made traveling slower, and Sasori still had the scroll for summoning it anyway. The redhead's gaze slowly shifted to the young shinobi beside him, one of his youngest subordinates. But the boy showed much promise, and he planned on using all of that potential. That's why he was stuck without Hiruko in the first place.

"Kabuto." He deadpanned, shifting invisibly from inside his cloak. "We will stop soon for the night." It was more tradition and habit than courtesy, that he was telling the lower-ranked boy this. He may be Akatsuki, but some of his but some of his shinobi customs had been carried over after becoming a puppet. Damn that Suna teaching.

"Yes, Sasori-sama," Kabuto said clearly, pushing his glasses up with a small hand. He had often wondered why he had been given such large glasses, as they didn't help with his training, work, or anything. Well, they helped you see, he knew that enough, but they were bulky, and would always fall off, then he would mess up, and be punished by Master Sasori. And the boy hated to disappoint Master Sasori.

"How soon will we read Kono.. " His small mouth formed the words that he tried to remember, as Sasori had only told him the name of the location once, and it was a test for him to remember. "Konohagakure?"

Sasori almost felt an inkling of pride that Kabuto remembered the village's name. The boy was sharp. "By noon tomorrow, you will be inside the village gates." His monotone didn't waver in the least, as always. His scarlet eyes glanced over the environment, deciding on the most defendable position, should it come to a shinobi battle. "Here." He stuck out his arm, gesturing vaguely to a clearing in Konoha's forest to their right. Sasori noted that the trees were thick and dark around here, almost as if it were made for a shinobi camp. (Which it very well could have been.)

"Is this a suitable spot?" He eyed the silver-haired shinobi, testing him. He couldn't afford to have any worthless spies infiltrate the Leaf, however talented they may be in other areas.

Kabuto nodded to Sasori's first statement, and hurried after him as he walked a bit more. He had never really been in a forest before! It was interesting to come. The boy had tried not to wander in his gaze, but there were so many things to look at! So many things he could inspect and document, then figure out how to control. But he knew he wasn't ready for that yet. He'd have to get much more training from his master.

When prompted, the boy stepped forward with his hands at his sides. "Yes, Sasori-sama," He said, after a few minutes, "There are no places around it that would have lotsa people coming, like a waterfall or a river, and it's not very quiet with the animals and all." He looked up. "The trees hide us from the sky, but let in some light."

Sasori smirked, but quickly ducked his head so his uniform's high collar would hide his mouth. "That is correct, Kabuto." He stated, and resisted the minor urge to add 'good job'. Even after thirty years, he still disliked anything under the age of twenty. The redhead checked around one last time, normal shinobi conduct. Nothing. He strode calmly over and staked out a large oak to rest by (because he never needed to sleep anymore), and raised an eyebrow a fraction. Kabuto could have any spot in the well-sized clearing; it would be interesting to see where he decided to sleep. It was an unspoken test for the boy, but mostly because Sasori enjoyed watching his subordinate's behavior patterns. And partly because Kabuto was generally spontaneous in his decisions; it all depended on what information he took in first. Always interesting to watch, so Sasori sat down, and pretended to relax as he

Kabuto chose a moderately sized Ash tree, pressing his hand against it and looking up the trunk before sitting down, and crossing his arms across his chest. The boy had decided to sit about five or six feet away from his Master - around the distance he usually chose. It was better to stick together anyway, Master Sasori had taught him. And since Master Sasori was always right, Kabuto did his best to follow that. Though, he wouldn't know until a few years later that the reason he agreed with everything was because he was controlled to.

The redhead was almost disappointed. As usual, Kabuto had chosen to sit a couple of yards away, nothing new. Sasori innocently tilted his head up to stare at the leaves above him, sighing mutely. The sky was steadily darkening, and it was a new moon night. So it would be very nearly pitch-black out. That would cut down on the Suna-nin's paranoia about an attack; not very many ninja could actually see in pure darkness. "One thing to be thankful for..." He muttered under his breath, and settled back against the rough bark. The scrolls attached to his artificial spine were a bit uncomfortable to lean against, but he didn't bother to care. "Kabuto, do you need to go over your story again?" He was, of course, referring to the boy's cover story. Sasori had had him memorize the background the background information he'd wanted fed to his adoptive family, but practice never hurt anyone.

"I don't believe I need to, Sasori-sama, but if you wish it then of course, I do need to," He answered, a bit robotically. He couldn't help it. It was how Kabuto's thoughts worked at the moment. He smiled over at his Master, though it wasn't meant to be friendly. Just to show that he wasn't lifeless.

Sasori frowned slightly, and shook his head. "It won't be necessary..." He almost missed talking to someone free of his control. It made more interesting conversation, that was for sure, he noted dryly. "Do as you wish until dawn, though I suggest you rest. You will want to be alert in Konohagakure, Kabuto." Sasori said flatly, absently wiping a too-long lock out of hair out of his eyes.

Kabuto nodded, and closed his eyes, leaning against the tree. But in an hour or so he opened them, almost as if he had awoken from sleep or a doze. The boy frowned. He couldn't see the stars as well as he could when they were traveling. That wasn't very fun.

"Sasori-sama," He said, "I can't see the stars. Will I be able to see them in Konohagakure?"

Sasori blinked; he had thought the boy had fallen asleep awhile ago. Apparently not. "I have been inside Konohagakure's walls only once...and yes, I believe you'll be able to see the stars from there." He didn't bother explaining that it was just because of the forest cover and dark night. Still, he didn't see how stars were relevant in the least. Only non-shinobi bothered checking their location with the night sky any more.

"...Why do you ask, Kabuto?" The redhead regretted asking at once; he was acting as if he actually cared why the boy asked him a question. Sasori sighed again, closing his eyes.

Smiling, Kabuto closed his eyes again. "I'm glad. I... like the stars, Sasori-sama. I like the sky. I think it's pretty because.. it's almost like they're watching over me. I'll never be lonely! Even when I can't be with you anymore, Sasori-sama, the stars will still watch over me like you do. Though I don't think they'll give me assignments... do you think the stars would give me assignments?"

Whereas anyone else with a real heart and any normal emotions would've cooed and said something just as senselessly adorable back in reply, Sasori just rolled his eyes. Still, he was fighting every urge not to repeat something his mother had once said to him, decades ago. He had asked something along the same lines...so why not give the same answer? "The stars don't give assignments, Kabuto. That's silly." The redhead said instead.

"But...they do give dreams." He added, cursing himself mentally for his useless sentiments. At least it wasn't completely mushy. Truth was, Sasori liked the stars as well. They really were beautiful, on most nights, and always there. The epitome of eternal art. Reopening his eyes, he glanced upward, trying in vain to search one or two out.

"If the stars gave me dreams, Sasori-sama, I hope they make me dream of you." The boy smiled, looking over at the puppet. He really was a good Master, anyways. He even let Kabuto do what he wanted to sometimes! Which was always good. "But... " The wheels in his head started to click, "If I can have dreams of you from the stars.. then you could give me assignments in the dreams!" Man, he was smart. "So maybe, Sasori-sama, the stars can give me assignments."

Sasori was half-tempted not to wish for dreams of more assignments, but shinobi were created to think like that. Especially his subordinates. "...Perhaps." He just replied, vaguely. He ducked his face down behind his high collar, still hating anything that could be that uselessly cute. The redhead couldn't help but perk up a bit at the boy's next question, however, glancing out between his collar and bangs. "Art? ...Yes, I believe they are." He wanted to ask why he just thought to ask him that, but he didn't want to get into some sappy conversation with a boy not even a quarter of his age. 

"Could you tell me about art again?" Kabuto asked curiously, always interested in Sasori's stories. The boy looked from the puppet to the sky, and continued to stare at the expanse of indigo above them, focusing on the bright dots. "You always say that 'beautiful art should never be destr... destroyed', and the stars are pretty, and they're still there.."

"Yes, the stars are still there...and they will always be there, Kabuto." Sasori smiled slightly from behind the cover of his cloak. "Art is eternal beauty. Anything that lasts forever, though beauty can be interpreted different ways. Some...mostly shinobi...think beauty can be interpreted as strength or power. My puppets would be an example of that kind of art. I take the magnificence of life and turn it into something everlasting. That is my art." The redhead glanced over at the boy, regarding him for a moment. He was a curious one.

Kabuto smiled. "That's really pretty, Sasori-sama. Thank you for telling me." The boy always enjoyed Sasori's stories. Well, actually, they weren't stories, but Sasori-sama should definitely talk more! He was much too silent. "I wish I liked art," The boy said softly, "I only look at it… I don't feel anything from it like you do, Sasori-sama." He frowned, looking quite depressed.

Sasori blinked in slight surprise. He had never known that Kabuto wanted to like art that badly (or at all). "Kabuto...everyone has their own art. Something that is beautiful and special to them. It may take years, or perhaps minutes to find. You'll find your art, and you'll like yours." He casually ignored the first statement thanking him and 'complimenting' him; he didn't fancy Hiruko or the Sandaime Kazekage 'pretty', or any of his meaningless words about his art, either.

"Could art be a person?" Kabuto asked softly, "Because one time when I was looking into some people for you they were talking about how special they were to each other... Sasori-sama, it was pretty." The boy looked over at Sasori, his eyes oddly pained for a moment, "Sasori-sama, no one's ever said that to me. They used 'love'... Did my parents 'love' me? Will my art be finding someone to 'love'?"

"Art can be many things. I'm sure it could be a person, though I have yet to find one worthy of the title 'art'." Sasori stated simply, unable to resist adding that dry remark. "It may have been pretty, but things like that are only petty words, not art." He was trying to figure out how to reply to the boy's question about parents. His own parents were a particularly dark, bittersweet memory, and for some reason, he felt the faintest feeling of guilt if he were to ruin Kabuto's answer.

"Your parents...I'm sure they loved you." He didn't add that he and his ex-partner were the ones to murder his family, his clan, in a messy political assassination. "And your art may be whatever you wish it to be. Look for what you find beautiful; chances are, that will be or become your art." The redhead sighed, wondering just how sharp, yet innocently naive, this boy was.

Kabuto's eyebrows furrowed. "No, Sasori-sama, they were saying love because of how they saw the other person. I'm sure of it. They were not really pretty... actually kinda ugly." But then he got a bit more serious, as his bottom lip pushed up in a pout. "No, Sasori-sama, I'm sure it was art! One of the people was crying and and the other was sad, because I had to kill the other, but they were saying things like how this wouldn't separate what they had." He looked away, less upset at this point. "I felt.. bad. I felt like... I had destroyed.. art, Sasori-sama."

Sasori narrowed his eyes a fraction. "Pettiness. Human art, that is all, Kabuto." He always was a bit touchy when it came to 'human' art, as he called it. "Humans are selfish, especially when it comes to love. They feel the need to put that affection before all other needs when threatened." Sasori himself didn't particularly remember that mission, or sending Kabuto on any missions that he had reported killing anyone like that, but he didn't necessarily care. "But...perhaps that is your art. Many people feel as if love is art, deeming it worthy of such a title. It could be your art, Kabuto." The redheaded puppet almost wished he could yawn or sneeze, anything to give him a few moments more to think. Kabuto sure was talkative tonight, as well as more than a bit broody.

"You, erm, you miss your parent's love, Kabuto?" He asked monotonously, turning to face his spy. If this boy had mental issues about the lack of parental influence and 'love' growing up, Sasori needed to figure that out now. It could damage his infiltration later on.

Kabuto had felt insulted once Sasori began with his first sentences, and a look of pain covered his face for a moment. He thought it was pretty.. why didn't his Master think it was pretty? Kabuto smiled though, at the end. "Thank you, Sasori-sama," he said softly, "Maybe it will be my art." Since art seemed so important to his Master, hearing that was almost praise to the boy. His face glowed, though he tried to hide it.

"I don't remember my parents' love, Sasori-sama," Kabuto said softly, "My earliest memories are of you." Still, he reflected, he would like to feel how this 'love' felt. "But... I'm still interested in love, Sasori-sama. I think I'll monitor the people of Konohagakure and write up something for you about it... if that's okay." He smiled.

Sasori noticed the emotions that flickered across his spy's face, but he ignored them. If his earliest memories were of him...then this boy really was nothing more than a tool. A shinobi without a childhood? Perfect fighting material, at least, that's what the theories were.

"You are to research as much as possible about the Leaf. I assume that the relationships and their 'love' for each other would have to be included in that." He allowed slowly. "But don't go rushing into art headfirst, Kabuto. It can be...damaging if you take it too far." The Akatsuki member warned in addition. (He was 'living' proof of that warning.) "You are a very emotional shinobi, Kabuto. Try to hide those emotions. They could get you into trouble later..." Sasori noted finally.

Kabuto nodded and smiled. "Yes, Sasori-sama. Besides, I don't need to share my emotions with the people of the leaf anyways. I will... show them what they want, and that way they won't bother me. Right?" The boy actually thought this was pretty clever - he had been formulating that for a little while. It was simple, like him, but deadly, like his Master who he adored so much.

"And I'll keep my art ideas for when I don't have anything else to do.. though I can't promise I'll be always on task, Sasori-sama... I'm sorry." Kabuto didn't frown though. He was happy that he had been able to talk this much to his Master.

Sasori's eyes widened imperceptibly. In a roundabout way, Kabuto had come across the very thing he--and most other shinobi--wanted. "...Yes. You show them what they want, and you'll be much better off. Very good, Kabuto." Frankly, he was mildly astounded at the boy's innocent acuteness. He'd go far.

On this hand, however, the puppet was torn between reprimanding him and allowing it. After all, this was going to take years--he couldn't honestly expected a mere boy to stay on task the whole time. He wasn't that much of a brainwashed weapon (yet). "...Try." He settled on that instead. Then, a sudden thought crossed his mind: When older, this shinobi would be a force to be reckoned with. He needed to keep him on his side...and away from such rogues as Orochimaru or the villages. But Sasori decided to place enough confidence in him to allow this spying mission.

Kabuto beamed. This praise was amazing! And all in just one night. He must have done better than he had thought to impress his master so! The boy resisted the urge to flat out grin and calmed himself, resting against the ash tree. He finally moved his large smile into a small one, because he knew Sasori preferred that. Still, was he just doing this because it was what his master wanted to see? Kabuto didn't think so. It was fun, because his master didn't mind when he spoke his mind. Really, Kabuto remembered with a touch of pride that it had been a couple months since he had last been smacked for messing up.

He nodded firmly. "I will try my hardest, Sasori-sama. I swear I won't disappoint you."

Sasori smirked again, and again thanked the Akatsuki's preference for high collars. And yet, he had to wonder just how much of this boy's devotion was his jutsu, and how much of it was just the regular child need for attention and praise. "I know you will, Kabuto." He nodded toward him, noting the silver-haired genin's facial changes. Good, he was learning, then.

"I like talking to you, Sasori-sama," Kabuto said softly, calm completely now, though it was a bit hard. He was five after all, and wanted to run around, but he knew better than that. It was almost difficult - his mind was growing quicker than his heart and his body, logic slowly beginning to take over his feelings.

"Hn." Sasori didn't exactly know how to reply to that. Usually to comments like that he replied with something along the lines of 'good for you, why do I care?', but that didn't seem fitting here. He felt that he had somehow created some sort of bond with him after the talk of art. (Art was bonding material, after all.) "Why?" It was something, and he was surprised to know that he was almost genuinely curious about it.

"You always say the right things," Kabuto replied, "And it's always exciting to think about what you say next, Sasori-sama, since you.. you usually don't talk that much. But, I like hearing what you have to say, because usually it's smart and right.. like I said." Besides, he liked spending time with him anyways.

Sasori almost felt a bit happy at the compliment, if only from a boy. Not many shinobi get to be told that they're 'always right'. "Hn. ...Thank you, Kabuto." It felt right to thank him, even if they were false compliments. "...You should get to sleep. Konohagakure is waiting tomorrow." He said dismissively, shifting slightly so his arms were crossed, out of their sleeves and under his cloak. (It was a bad habit Itachi had gotten him hooked on.) Even if he couldn't feel anything, he could still feel comfortable in certain positions.

Kabuto looked away from Sasori, and then had an idea. He walked up over to Sasori and sat next to him, looking up curiously, and with a faint blush. "Sasori-sama, I'm cold," He said softly, "Can I sit in your lap? Like.. I used to." The earliest memory the boy had was of Sasori holding him one night when he was cold and scared, since his parents were dead and he hadn't known what to do.

Sasori stared at him for a moment, as if shocked or angry at the sudden request. (A tiny part of his mind, the logical part, told him to tell the boy that holding him wouldn't make him any warmer; even with chakra, wood and metal weren't warm.) But then, gradually, his scarlet eyes softened. "Kabuto, you..." His voice failed him. He felt for Kabuto, he really did; his father and mother used to do the same thing when he was cold or scared as a child. "...You can't get used to this. You don't know how your adoptive parents in the Leaf will react to such requests." Sasori slipped his arms back into their sleeves, and held out one arm to him. Shinobi only had one childhood, after all.

Kabuto smiled softly and moved into Sasori's open arm, leaning against the older shinobi's torso. "I don't want my adoptive parents to hold me like this, Sasori-sama," He said softly, closing his eyes. "I only want you to. I know I won't like them. They aren't like you." But he knew his master was right. He was growing up and he would have to grow out of this. "Sasori-sama... I know I need to stop doing this but.. can I have one more year?"

"You can't know whether or not you'll like someone until you meet them." Sasori said, but even he knew it wasn't true a lot of the time. He closed his eyes as well, and he felt if he pretended he could almost feel the warmth of the body beside him... "One more year...for what, Kabuto?" He asked quietly, wondering what genius his young spy would come up with next. "Just doing this...?"

"Yes, Sasori-sama," Kabuto replied, "Just doing this." He knew he probably shouldn't, but reached around so that he could almost hug his master around the middle. "I know I need to start acting older soon because I won't have you to look after me, but I would like.. to have one more year for this."

"I won't be here for that year. You'll be Konohagakure." Sasori stiffened slightly at the hug, but forced himself to relax again. Everyone needed to have memories with their guardians they cherished, and this could be one of the little silver-haired boy's.

"Yes, you will have to act older. But you're supposed to also be acting like a child for now..." (Suddenly the puppet Akatsuki didn't miss Hiruko as much.) He gently put his arm around Kabuto's shoulder, resisting the minor urge to brush a stray strand of his hair behind his ear. (Curse these leftover human emotions, he though half-heartedly.)

"Yes, but I'll report to you, Sasori-sama," Kabuto pointed out, moving closer to his master and resting his head against his side and chest. He may be made out of wood, but he was still comforting to be around. "And thank you, Sasori-sama." The boy closed his eyes as he had opened them for the earlier statement, and relaxed.

"True," was all he said. One more year of such coddling and spoiling that would make grown shinobi cringe. Sasori didn't see anything wrong with that. "...You're welcome, Kabuto." The redhead sighed, almost sleepily. He absentmindedly loosely twirled a little lock of his light hair around his finger. "Now you really need some rest."

"Do I have to sleep, Sasori-sama?" Kabuto asked, sounding a bit sad. But he decided that it was probably the best thing to do, since they had been traveling quite a lot. "Sasori-sama, will you keep holding me when I sleep?" He couldn't deny that he was really tired.

"Yes, you have to sleep. You need rest." Sasori said firmly, staring down at the top of his head. "...And yes, Kabuto. If it makes you feel better, I will continue holding you while you sleep." He didn't even put up a fight to that one. (Once again, the logical part of his brain spoke up: This could make all the difference later on if someone managed to break the jutsu. Bonds were important to shinobi.)

"Thank you, Sasori-sama. Goodnight." Kabuto snuggled a bit closer, placing his head on Sasori's chest, though soon was fast asleep. He really was lucky, having a master like this. Little did the boy know that in less than a year his hold on him would be broken, and his mind would be open, open to scheme, open to plot, and open to betray.

"Good night, Kabuto." Sasori murmured, tucking the strand of hair he was playing with behind the boy's ear. As an afterthought, he also removed Kabuto's large glasses (he didn't want it to either stab him in the chest when he rolled over or stab Kabuto in the eye. He didn't know much medical jutsu.).

In less than a year, he would lose this, and Kabuto would be free and under his ex-partner's control.

In less than a year, their bond would be shattered and Sasori wouldn't care less about him.

And Kabuto never would get that extra year of cuddling and warm memories.

* * *

R&R? 8D; 


End file.
